


Remembrance

by xt1me



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Death, Gen, sad fic is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-21
Updated: 2006-08-21
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xt1me/pseuds/xt1me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of team 7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this I hadn't see past ep 21, and to be honest I still haven't watched much past it. But I think this still works ok.

When Kakashi died, not by a jutsu or a weapon but by poison, Naruto started carrying a certain book around everywhere (the orange cover matched his clothes), Sasuke started wearing a mask over the lower half of his face (and noticed it cut down on the some of the fan-girls, he suspected this was why Kakashi wore it in the first place) and Sakura started being late for everything.

They didn't talk about, least of all with each other.

When Sakura, on her way to becoming a great medic nin, died in childbirth, Naruto grew his hair out and started to wear his headband like she used to and Sasuke searched though all of Konoha until he found a dye that perfectly matched Sakura's hair.

Neither of them talked about it.

When Naruto, well on his way to becoming the next Hokage (it helped that the people in power knew him and weren't just people afraid of Kyuubi), died on an ANBU mission, Sasuke took the mask, placed it around his neck and never took it off.

No one said a thing.

 

* * *

  

Sasuke stood at the graves of his team and wondered why the only one of them to survive was the one that didn't want to. Uchiha Sasuke's only goal in life was to kill his brother. When Itachi had died he had nothing left to live for, except his team. They had been the ones to stop him wasting away, involving him in there goals. To protect Konoha, to become a medic nin, to be the next Hokage.

He stood there looking at the graves realising that their dream would go unrealised.

And then he turned and walked back to Konoha.

With team 7 around his neck, across his face and in his hair he started to work.

He volunteered for missions (he even fought Lee in his stupid challenges), he used his Sharingan to copy all the healing jutsu he could find and he worked to become Hokage.

 

And he waited; until he could join the rest of his team.

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from FF.net, first published Aug 21, 2006


End file.
